Jablan
Istinite mejdandžije Kao i Đurine zapise, i ovu svoju pripovijetku Kočić je prvi put objavio u Bosanskoj vili, XVII/1902, br. 6, kao prvu iz ciklusa pod zajedničkim naslovom „S planine i ispod planine“, a iste godine, neizmijenjena, ona je štampana i u knjizi koja nosi taj naslov.Milan Karanović je u svom napisu „3mijanje Petra Kočića“ izvršio identifikaciju junaka Kočićeve priče u stvarnom životu i napisao o njemu sljedeće: „Kod Kočića Hana poručih po Luju iz Kočićeve priče „Jablan“. Drago mu beše što sam poručio da dođe. Vodio me na Kočića Glavicu. Penjući se pričao mi je zgode iz svog i Petrovog čobanovanja. Pokaza mi Ponor gde se je bf njegov Jablan sa carevim Rudonjom. Sa zanosom pričaše o tom što je to pokojni Petar metnuo u „novice“. Tada je čuvao 50 goveda, među njima 16 volova taljigaša i 17 krava muzara. Njegov Jablan, u crno djetlast, na proplanku Previje, koji se zove Progal, mogao je 65 puta riknuti u jednom dušku bez predaha, a rika se celim Zmijanjem razlegala… Lujo se zove Kočić i brat je stričević Petrov. Znade i čitati i pisati… Sad je toliko osiromašio da nema ništa živa pred kućom, sem pet tuđih ovaca.“ (Spomenica P. Kočića, 1928, str. 17–18) Ispod teksta pripovijetke u Bosanskoj vili stoji oznaka da je napisana u Beču, pa je i ona, sigurno, kao i ostale, čitana u književnom kružoku Kočićevih bečkih prijatelja s Pavlom Lagarićem na čelu. Odavno se uhvatio sumrak. Na strnjištu ispod sela u jednoj zabrdici skupio se Lujo sav pod haljinicu. Samo mu viri pjegavo lice s krupnim, grahorastim očima i nekoliko pramičaka žućkaste kose rasute po čelu. Pred njim na nekoliko koraka pase Jablan. Svake večeri, od kad su nastale vrućine, do neko doba noći napasa Lujo svog Jablana. Pazi ga kao oči u glavi. Dvaput ga na nedjelju soli. I užinu s njime polovi. Voli on Jablana - jer je Jablan najjači bak u cijeloj okolici. Lujo se ponosi. Ostale govedare i njihove bakove ponošljivo prezire. Usred groblja smio bi on noćiti kad je Jablan s njime. - Samo šjutra! - trže se Lujo kao iza sna, zbaci sa sebe haljinicu, a oči mu sijevnuše od uzbuđenja. Ustade, priđe baku, pa ga stade milovati, maziti i tepati mu: - Dobro se ti, Jabo narucaj. Rucaj bate koliko ti dusa podnosi… Samo šjutra! Rođeni moj, mili moj, dragi moj Jabo - samo šjutra! U Lujinom promuklom glasiću drhtalo je meko, nježno preklinjanje. Bak mahnu po navici repom, pa ga uhvati malo po obrazu. - Zar mene, Jabo? pita ga prijekorno. Sad ću ja plakati. On se malo odmače u stranu, pa kao đoja zaplaka. Jablan diže glavu. - Nije, nije, Jabo! Šalim se ja. Nijesi ti mene udario… E, nemoj se, oca mu, odma za svašta ljutiti! De, da se pojubimo! Poljubiše se. Lujo ogrnu haljinicu, pa se opet spusti na vlažnu travu da sanja o sjutrašnjem danu. Sjutra će se njegov Jablan bosti s carskim bakom. U njemu već odavno bukti, plamti želja da se Jablan i s Rudonjom pobode. Preklinjao je kneza da mu ispuni želju. I ostariji su ljudi molili kneza. - Ma, ljudi moji, nije to tako lako - carski je vo! Nego, ja ću baciti molbu. Odredi li carstvo da se bodu, dobro i jest - ne branim ni ja; ne odredi li - nije ništa ni bilo! Je li tako, braćo? - Tako je, kneže. Samo ajde po redu, pa se ne boj! Molba je bačena, odgovor je knezu došao: dozvoljava se. Sjutra je Preobraženje, a ujedno i carski dan. Sjutra će se kod kneževe kuće ogledati Jablan i Rudonja. O tome Lujo budan sanja. Čas vidi kako je Jablan pao, kako uboden izdiše; čas opet, kako je nadbo Rudonju, pa ponosito stoji na mejdanu. Čuje kako Jablan gromovito riče, a brda odjekuju. On doliga: Volo-lige, dolo-lige! Jače moje milo bače od te vaše jadne krave! Ća kravuljo, nagrduljo! Nagrdim ti govedara i u kući kućanicu i na struzi strugaricu - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jabo, je li tebi studeno? - ču se Lujo ispod haljinice. Jablan pase, šuti, ništa ne odgovara. On ustade, pomilova ga, izvuče iz stoga dva snopa zobi, metnu pred baka, pa leže kraj njeg. Poslije dugog polusanljivog, drhtavog trzanja prevari ga san. Kad Jablan pojede žito, leže i on kod svog dobrog druga. Duboka strahovita tišina. Vlažna svježina širi se kroz noć. Mlak vjetar poduhiva preko kuća, što se u polukružnom, neprekidnom nizu protežu ispod planine. Krovovi, obrasli mahovinom, jedva se raspoznaju, prema mjesečini od zelenih šljivika, kroz koje strše. Samo se gdjegdje bjelaska nov krov. Selo spava mirno, slatko, kao jedro, zdravo i osorno planinče kada ga mati podoji i uljulja. * Sunce se lagano pomaljalo iza planinskih vrhunaca, koji još umorno počivahu u prozračnom jutarnjem sumraku. Jedan trenutak - pa se sve obli u bjeličastoj svjetlosti! Sve trepti, preliva se. Samo tamo daleko ispod planina u prisojima treperi magličasto, timorno plavetnilo. Sve se diže, budi, sve se puši kao vruća krv, odiše snagom, svježinom. - O, svanulo već! - protegnu se Lujo, protra oči i pogleda oko sebe. Jabo, bate, što me nijesi probudio? Jablan je rano, vrlo rano ustao i dobro se napasao. Drago bijaše Luji kad vidje kako su u Jablana trbusi zabrekli. - E, kad si se tako, bate, naruco, eto ti pa malo nako zasladi! - veli veselo Lujo, pa baci pred baka nekoliko snopova zobi. Jablan pojede. Krenuše kneževoj kući. Vrane prolijeću iz okolnih šumaraka i padaju na kukuruze, koji su se istom počeli zrnati. Čuvari hajkaju! Strašila na ogradama oko kukuruza lepršaju se. Sermija se izgoni na pašu. Vika, dovikivanje na sve strane. Lujo ide zamišljeno za Jablanom. Udubio se u misli - ne čuje on te galame, tog života koji se oko njega širi. On misli o Jablanu i mejdanu. Vrcnu se, kao da se nešto dosjeti. Rasteže pedalj, pa poče mjeriti štap: - ’Oće Jabo nadbosti - neće; ’oće; - neće; ’oće; - neće; ’oće!" - viknu Lujo, a oči mu zasvijetliše od prevelike radosti. Od dragosti stade ljubiti i grliti baka. - Je l de, Jabo, da ćeš ti njega nadbosti? Neka je on carski! Svejedno je to mom milom, dragom, rođenom Jabi. Je li tako? De, kazi svome Juji! - poče mu se bezazleno ulagivati. U razgovoru s Jablanom stiže Lujo kneževoj kući, gdje se bijaše dosta svijeta iskupilo. Svetac je, ne radi se, pa došli ljudi da malo probesjede, a kao planincima milo im je gledati i kad se bakovi bodu. Luji se steže srce kad ugleda Rudonju. Učini mu se strašan, golem, i deblji i veći od Jablana. - Jabo, bate, ako danas platiš glavom, ne zažali na me! - uzdahnu Lujo, pripi se uz vola, pa poče opet, krijući od ljudi, mjeriti štap. Izađe da će Jablan nadbosti! Razvedri mu se lice. - Jesi li se uplašio, mali? - Ti se, sinko, ništa ne boj. Tvoj je bak stari mejdandžija - sokoli ga jedan čičica. - Ne bojim se ja, vala, ništa! - veli Lujo pouzdano. - Bogme ćeš ti, mališane, i jauknuti kad Rudonja isuče Jablanu crijeva - zastrašava ga poljar. A i jest mi mlogo dodijo. - E, to ćemo, poljare, istom viđeti! - smije mu se prkosno, zajedljivo Lujo. - Manite se, ljudi, prazna razgovora! Na stranu djeca i žene! - viknu knez oštro, gotovo zvanično. Povedite bakove na ovu ravan niže plota! Izvedoše ih. Okoli svijet sa sviju strana. Bakovi se počeše njuškati, kao da se upoznaju. - Trke, Jablan! - Trke, Rudonj! Bakovi stadoše bukati, kopati prednjim nogama, zanositi se, rebriti, dok silno ne grunuše rogovi o rogove. Stoji prasak, lom! Zemlja se kruni, ugiba pod njima. Lujo drhće, strepi. Svaki mu se živac razigrao. Izbečio krupne, grahoraste oči, ne trepće. Svaki pokret prati; svaki udar odjekne u razigranom srcu. Stisnuo se, pognuo se - pomagao bi Jablanu da može. Zasjeniše mu se oči. Samo nazire kako se nešto pred njim vrti, vijuga, ugiba. Rudonja nasrnu svom silom. - Poduvati ga, Jabo! - viknu Lujo, kao izvan sebe. Jablan, stari, lukavi mejdandžija, posrnu kao đoja na desno koljeno prednje noge, pa poduhvati Rudonju ispod vrata. - Ne dajte, ljudi, nagrdi vola! viknu preplašeno knez. Ispod vrata Rudonjina šiknu velik mlaz krvi. Lujo zadoliga. Jablan stoji ponosito na mejdanu i riče, a planinski vrhunci silno - silno odjekuju.